The present invention relates in general to automobile suspension systems and, in particular, to an adjustment mechanism for a torsion bar suspension.
Automobile suspension systems, which are used to provide a smooth ride for an automobile body as well as to set a trim height for the automobile body, are well known. These suspension systems typically include a torsion bar assembly for setting the body trim height. The torsion bar assembly includes a torsion bar that is attached perpendicular to an adjuster arm and includes an adjustment bolt for setting a predetermined torque value, or preload, on the torsion bar by twisting the torsion bar about its longitudinal axis. As the adjustment bolt is raised or lowered, an end of the bolt that engages the adjustment arm rotates the adjustment arm, providing a torque to the torsion bar.
In some prior art torsion bar assemblies, the adjustment bolt toggles out of position, causing a loss of trim height in the suspension. The toggling also moves the adjustment bolt head out of position for the automated equipment that performs the final preload torsion bar adjustment. Once the adjustment bolt is toggled, the automated equipment puts undue bending stresses on the adjustment bolt that was intended to be in pure compression or loaded axially.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an apparatus for preloading a torsion bar that allows the adjustment bolt of the torsion bar assembly to function as intended without causing undue bending stresses on the adjustment bolt.